


Choice

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [9]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 19: violence, pillage, plunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Reikai was busy as usual so it was no surprise to find Koenma behind his desk stamping away furiously at the paperwork that was slowly piling up on his desk. Not that he could do too much about it, humans spent far too much time killing each other unnecessarily for him to ever get a break anymore.

Of course he was also well aware that half of them were those who died of natural causes and accidents. And that was plenty more people than what it had been long ago. But there wasn't much that could be done about that either. Just like when the Netherworld invaded and sunk the entire palace beneath tons of water. Koenma had been thankful to know that Ayame had been away, and glad that Botan had been able to get to Yusuke.

Unlike then there would be never little warning of what was happening this time. Already the palace had intruders within its walls and much like when Gouki, Hiei, and Kurama had broken into the Vault for the Three Great Items of Darkness. There wouldn't be an alarm until it was too late. And those breaking in knew it, especially the leader as her hovered in the shadows of Koenma's office waiting for that bumbling ogre to leave so he could reveal himself. To make his demands and give his ultimatum. His Royal Highness, the Prince of Hell Koenma would have no choice but to bow to his wishes.

The demon closed his eyes and waited listening to the ogre's footsteps retreat out of the office before stepping into view of the ruler of Reikai.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you finally, Koenma-sama." The demon breathed as he approached the desk.

He wasn't handsome or even remotely resembling human like many of the upper level demons were. Like Hiei, Kurama, Raizen, Mukuro, or Omi. Yes he stood on two legs like a human would but he had four arms and seven horns sticking out of his forehead. The demons eyes were a grotesque yellow with red iris's and black pupils. And yet his hair was sleek and long to his shoulders pulled back at the base of his thick neck. The demon wore loose pants with no shirt his broad chest uncovered showing off large muscles meant to intimidate Koenma more than anything else.

"And you are?" Koenma asked putting on a brave front despite the fact that he was actually very scared and a piece of his mind was concerned with how this demon was able to get into the palace without anyone noticing.

"That doesn't matter right now," The demon said, "What does is matter is what you're going to do for me."

Koenma stared at the demon eyebrows raised critically wondering if this demon was insane. Carefully he shifted his hand off the edge of his desk and reached for the little button underneath that would alert the guards and the SDF. Though he really hoped he wouldn't need to use his father's personal army. He still wasn't too happy with them after what they did when they'd come to destroy Yusuke after his second death.

"And what makes you think I'll do anything for you?"

The demon smiled cruelly at Koenma and snapped his fingers. In a puff of smoke another demon appeared holding a woman dressed in black. At first Koenma couldn't tell who it was and then he saw the familiar style of the hair and the blue eyes. That was all he needed to see to know, they had Ayame. He paled a little obviously concerned about how they had known he would never let anything happen to her. It wasn't like anyone even knew he had feelings for her, not even she knew and yet there she was standing defiant despite being trapped against this new demon with a razor sharp claw pressed against her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to be threatening for them both.

"You see it's rather funny apparently she can't walk through all inanimate objects as easily as walls otherwise I suppose she would have escaped Kahn's hold by now. But we have her and if you want her back unharmed you'll do a few favors for us." The demon explained to Koenma as if he couldn't quite grasp the concept.

If he hadn't been so worried about Ayame's welfare Koenma might have rolled his eyes at the demon's idiotic comment. Claws and arms were hardly inanimate unless Kahn was a puppet of some sort, which was highly unlikely. So obviously logic would dictate that she would have a problem walking through him. Koenma sighed as he met Ayame's eyes, sucking on his pacifier furiously as he tried to come to a decision on what to do.

She blinked once and inclined her head as if to say she understood. She could try to make herself as out of phase as possible so that Kahn wasn't able to hurt her but she'd be very week afterward. But she would have to try, she understood his decision all too well he couldn't let anything come between him and his duty. And she knew in her heart that she would never ask that of him so she closed her eyes and waited for the answer she knew would come.

"No."

She felt Kahn tense as they both waited for his leaders response. There was another snap of fingers and for the briefest of seconds there was a sharp pain against Ayame's neck before she phased out of his grasp and slipped through the floor down and further down unable to stop herself as she passed through ground and a long forgotten portal to Ningenkai. Her body eventually achieving solid form again on the ground of a park hidden amongst the trees, huddled tight and weak.

"What happened to her?" The demon leader shouted.

"What she knew she could do. You didn't study long enough; otherwise you would have known she could do that if necessary." Koenma stated blandly.

The demon smacked his underlings head and growled menacingly at them both. Obviously he was not happy about the new results. His yellow eyes narrowing as he turned his gaze on Koenma.

"No matter you'll still do as we want." The demon announced before turning to Kahn and saying something in a harsh tongue that Koenma didn't quite understand, which was saying something considering how long he'd been around.

Kahn disappeared in a fission much like Hiei would have if he had been the one at the demons side. If it weren't for the fact that Koenma had seen many move that quickly in the past he might have worried instead he turned his gaze back to the demon. Auburn eyes cold as if he could care less about the demons self-assured statement. But the way the demon seemed to be laughing behind his eyes did leave Koenma concerned on the inside.

"He'll find her. He's very good at that. Now let's talk terms of our new relationship." The demon said and started laughing as Koenma paled visibly.


End file.
